mafiawarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Weapons
Weapons are used by the player as job prerequisites and in heists, war, hitlisting, and fights with other players or bosses. Each weapon has an attack and defense rating for whichever the player is currently doing. The higher these ratings, the better the chance of victory. When fighting, a player can utilize 1 weapon for as many people are currently in their mafia - up to a maximum of 501. Each city has its own selection of weapons that can be bought depending on the level of the player, however weapons can also be obtained through many other ways. Certain jobs in each city have the ability to yield weapons when they are performed (called looting). Looting can also occur during fights, although the losing player does not forfeit their weapon, rather the winning player will just sometimes gain a random loot item. Upon mastering a job tier, a special weapon can be rewarded. Occasionally, weapons can be won in contests like the Two Minute Hustle or received through Loot Events and the Free Gift program. Weapons can also be purchased from the Godfather directly. New items are offered weekly for 25 Reward Points. Old items are offered starting every Thursday in the Weekly Sale. Different crates of loot can be bought from the Godfather, which contain 1 item, usually from a past Loot Event. In addition, limited edition loot is sold weekly for $10,000. $10,000 Limited Edition Loot can also be obtained by winning/helping in a war, winning the Daily Chance, or through the Free Gift program. Furthermore, some weapons are obtained through miscellaneous means, such as a special gift from Zynga, and even more weapons are known to exist through administrator accounts but have not been authorized for public release. Current Best Weapons Offensive Weapons * Cazador Assault Rifle - 63 Attack * Avispa Machine Gun - 54 Attack * Boss Karpov's Pistol - 50 Attack * Liger | Jaguar - 45 Attack * Ubijca Assault Rifle |''' The Sneak Attack '''| Laser Squirrel - 43 Attack * TNT |''' Canonazo - ''42'' Attack * 9mm Auto Pistol '''| Pearl Handle Revolver |''' Ballesta de Muneca '''| Curare Gun |''' Aguila HV .50 Sniper Rifle - ''40'' Attack Defensive Weapons * ZPR Pulemut - ''65'' Defense * Russian Bear '''| Dillinger's Wooden Gun - 45 Defense * Zmeya Carbon Blade - 44 Defense * Klyk-9 Machine Pistol - 43 Defense * Arana Net Gun - 40 Defense * Boss Karpov's Pistol - 38 Defense * Howler Monkey - 37 Defense See Also: Best Armor, Best Vehicles Purchasable Weapons Purchasable weapons can be bought at the Mafia Store in each city and resold for half of their original value. These items are not giftable and possess an upkeep or job bribe cost for each item. Upkeep costs apply to New York and will lower the daily property take. Job bribe costs apply to Cuba and Moscow and will incrementally lower the money received from jobs a maximum of 80%. Upkeep costs vary while job bribe costs are -0.5% per item. Purchased in New York Purchased in Cuba Purchased in Moscow * See Also: Moscow Required Items Loot Weapons Loot weapons are obtained during fights and jobs. These cannot be sold at the Mafia Store, but they are giftable and require no upkeep or job bribe costs. Curiously, loot from Moscow can only be obtained during jobs and not during fights. Looted from New York Looted from Cuba Looted from Moscow Job Tier Mastery Weapons Job tier mastery weapons are obtained as a reward for fully mastering all levels of a job tier. These cannot be sold at the Mafia Store and are not giftable, but they require no upkeep or job bribe costs. As a result, it is only technically possible to possess one of each. Job Tier Mastery Weapons Event Loot Weapons Event loot weapons are obtained during special occasions typically lasting three or four days where 8 types of special loot will drop during jobs and fights that can be obtained by the player. These events usually take place over the weekend during a holiday. A maximum of roughly 32 total items seems to be the cut-off for how many items can be gotten per event. These cannot be sold at the Mafia Store, but they require no upkeep or job bribe costs. To date, the July 4th 2009 loot is the only event loot that is giftable and has not been offered in a crate by the Godfather following the event. July 4th 2009 Moscow Preview / Red Hammer Crate Hard Labor Day 2009 / Hard Labor Crate Tigers Unleashed / Tiger Crate Halloween 2009 / Halloween Crate Crate Weapons Crates may be purchased when they are offered by the Godfather. The cost is 20 Reward Points for 1 crate or 55 Reward Points for 3 crates. Each crate contains 1 special loot item from a set of themed items, depending on the type of crate purchased. Items obtained in this fashion cannot be sold at the Mafia Store and are not giftable, but they require no upkeep or job bribe costs. Godfather Crate Weapons Tools Of Persuasion Crate Weapons Yakuza Crate Weapons Woodsman Crate Weapons Wild West Crate Weapons Street Crate Weapons Colosseum Crate Weapons Best of Crate Weapons Cuban Crate Weapons Limited Edition Weapons Limited Edition weapons are offered for purchase on a limited time basis. The Godfather's 25 Reward Points Limited Edition Items can be bought weekly from the Godfather for 25 Reward Points. Typically, 1 of these items is released per week and then replaced with another the following week. Occasionally, these items are found as part of the Weekly Sale. $10,000 Limited Edition Items can be bought weekly for $10,000 or be obtained by winning/helping in a war, winning the Daily Chance, or through the Free Gift program. The total number of $10,000 Limited Edition Items that are actually bought is dependent upon the player's mafia size - 1 item per 2 mafia members. Limited Edition Items cannot be sold at the Mafia Store and are usually not giftable, but they require no upkeep or job bribe costs. Godfather's 25 Reward Points Limited Edition Weapons $10,000 Limited Edition Weapons Miscellaneous Weapons Miscellaneous weapons are those which are obtained through some special means like a gift from Zynga. This also includes unobtainable weapons that are known to exist through administrator accounts but have not been authorized for public release. Miscellaneous Weapons Category:Weapons